Angel Of Mine
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: Kai reflects....This is TyKa, it is shonen ai. I hope you like it if you don't i am sorry, better luck elsewhere.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade and all lyrics are from Angel of Mine by Monica, which also isn't mine.

THIS IS MY NEW YEARS GIFT TO ALL OF YOU^^ I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT. IT MENTIONS CAROLLERS SO IT'S KINDA SET WITH A MINIMAL CHRISTMAS THEME – BUT NOT REALLY. UM I"LL JUST GO NOW – HOPE YOU ENJOY^^

***A/N: This is rated R for the m/m relations contained within – if you do not like or if you are offended please leave now and I pray you find something you like else where.

This also jumps time periods – I hope that it is not too confusing.

~*~

ANGEL OF MINE

I could here the joyous sounds of carollers. Their harmonizing shot right through my heart, but they sounded so far away. I was watching you and when I focused my attention solely on you my whole world melted away. Everything disappeared. I forgot about my worries, about my pain, about my burdens; all I saw was you. It was like a fix; when I was watching you I felt like I was on this incredible high. Such an incredible high, that when I returned to Earth, came back to the real world – all of my problems seemed to increase ten fold. 

I figured that I must stop seeing as much of you, so I distanced myself. I pushed you away, but you were having none of that. You pestered me, you never left me alone. I know I gave the impression to you and the rest of the world that I found you extremely abrasive and incredibly annoying, but in my heart I knew that that was untrue.

By your constant hounding, I was never without you and I came to the conclusion that I liked the high I was always on when you were near me.  And the only way to escape the incredible let down after wards was to be always near you.

So that's what I did.

_When I first saw you I already knew, there was something inside of you, something I thought that I would never find._

That day in the park I can still remember it like it was yesterday. I watched you take on Carlos from afar and I came to the radical conclusion that you were incredibly stupid. But when you won that little battle I was more that surprised. There was this strength inside of you, something that was right beneath the surface; something that your temper and your rage brought out. I was enthralled, and even through I disliked you and your brash ways I held a grudging respect for that rage that you kept so barely in control.

I wanted to see it again. It was a power so unlike my own, I had to know of it. So when you challenged me I accepted. But you disappointed me. I thought you were a rank amateur to start with but you proved to me that you were just fluky and luck ran with you. But sooner or later luck ran out – it always did.

You seemed shocked at my quick defeat of you. I totalled your blade and you were so pained. I think I may have laughed at your expense, though I'm not entirely certain. I just knew that I wanted to fire and you disappointed me. I left then determined not to glance over my shoulder.

Not long after that, one of the sharks told me that the small kid that you hung with, the one with the glasses was how I identified him. They told me that he was a genius with beyblades, an expert of sorts. Him and his laptop – I had to get my hands on the information he had. So I rallied my lackeys and ordered them to fetch the boy called Kenny and bring him and his computer to me.

When you showed up at the warehouse I could see that you were angry with me and that fuelled me on. When you demanded a rematch my ego took over and I insulted you. Your eyes flared and I mentally congratulated myself. I finally accepted you challenge.

You surprised me, you were so much better than before. You blade obeyed you and then when you called out a name my eyes probably popped out of my head. "Dragoon," you yelled and in a swirl of bright blue light the legendary storm dragon loomed above me. I was so shocked and I didn't defend properly and I lost. Well technically it was a draw, but I didn't win so therefore to me it was a loss.

I remember replaying the image of your bit beast, your sacred spirit rising from your blade over and over. I could feel its power pulsating in the air around me. I remember tearing my eyes away from the giant blue looming figure and gazing over at you. 

Your cheeks were flushed, your eyes were bright and fiery and I knew that there was something different about you. You were special. The rage you held in your heart, your temper wasn't the key to your power, and rather something else was. And I'd be damned if I didn't admit that I was curious. I wanted to know what made you tick. I wanted to know what was your centre.

So now, so many years from that fateful day, I am still in awe of you. I long ago found out where your strength lies. It lies in your forgiveness for others. In Russia, I betrayed you and the rest of the Bladebreakers. I was such a fool. All of my life I had prided myself on never needing anyone; on being completely independent. But I was wrong; I was a sucker for power. It was offered to me in the form of Black Dranzer and I took it. I took that black blade into my hand and I turned my back on all of you. I wanted power, I was overcome with greed. And on that ice when you held out you hand to help me I came to the astonishing realization that although I hungered for power I didn't need it to survive. I need something more than that. I need friendship, I needed trust and most importantly I needed love. 

_  
_I look at you, looking at me, now I know why they say the best things are free.

The best things are for free. I looked into your eyes that day on the ice. And I saw something in your eyes that warmed my heart. You cared about me, about my safety. And I saw the forgiveness you held for me. You offered me your hand and subsequently offered me your friendship only this time I accepted. 

And that day I gave you something else. I gave you my heart. You had endeared yourself to me and I was honoured for you to call me a friend.

  
_How you changed my world, you'll never know. I'm different now, you helped me grow._

You changed me over the years. I learnt from an early age that if I let no one in I could never get hurt. If I isolated myself then I could never be disappointed by others when they didn't remain true to their promises. I surrounded myself in ice. I spent many a year constructing my veneer of ice and cold indifference. And yet the moment I met you it was all torn down.

To this day I find it strangely amusing that I was destined to have Dranzer, a fire bird, a phoenix as my scared spirit when all my life I was called an ice man. A man with no feelings, no emotions. And you; you are so fiery, so full of life and wondrous heat. You were destined the storm dragon, Dragoon; Guardian of the wind, manipulator of the weather.    
  


You showed me through you persistence that by closing myself off the only one that could hurt me was myself and by being so cut off from the world I was already hindering my chances of love. I told you that I didn't believe in love. That it was a stupid ideology and that it didn't exist. Your face fell and I felt like such a jerk. You bit your lip and turned away from me. I couldn't believe what I had said to you, but I knew that it wasn't true. Love did exist I knew it; it was the only explanation for all that I felt for you. But I daren't say it. I wouldn't ever admit it because I was too proud to admit that I needed you; that I would always need you.

You avoided me like the plague for the next few days. It was the one of the worst times in my life. I was in a permanent low. I was angry with myself and I snapped at you the next time you spoke to me. Tears flooded your eyes and I was so shocked. You turned and ran and I set out after you, tripping over the comforter that was lying on the floor.

"Tyson, wait," I bellowed down the hall.

"Go away," he shouted back to me.

I caught up with him in the dining room. I grabbed his arm and we fell to the floor in a crumpled heap after falling over the beanbag in the walk way. I silently cursed Max and thanked him when I realised that I was lying on top of Tyson. His body pressed flush against my own. 

"I'm sorry Tyson, I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just angry with myself and I took it out on you."

I felt him tense beneath me in surprise.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked quietly. I looked down at him and locked my eyes with his wine coloured ones. 

"Of………….of course Kai…………" he stuttered.

"You're too good to me."

"………..Wh…………what?" he spluttered

"Oh – I…………..um…………..never mind…………" I felt my skin flush; I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I attempted to sit up but Tyson clamped his arm around my waist holding me to him.

"No – what do you mean by that?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I replied as indignantly as I could considering my current predicament.

"Not good enough Kai."

"I just meant that…………… I have done some many things in my life that I have regretted. There are so many things that I am ashamed of…………and you – well you are always here for me. I mean, I know I can count on you……………that came out wrong – you see…………I just -," I sighed  exasperatedly and closed my eyes, frustrated that I am  unable to explain myself.

I felt something soft brush against my lips. I jerked upwards; my eyes flew open in shock. Tyson was just watching me anxiously. I stared for a long time before I finally couldn't help it. My face broke out in a huge grin and I leant down and captured his lips with my own. I ran the tip of my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for access with he hesitantly granted. His grip on my waist loosened slightly as he stroked my back through the material on my shirt. He lifted the hem and splayed his hands across my middle back, pressing me impossibly closer to him. A moan escaped my lips and was readily swallowed by Tyson. 

He bucked his hips lightly and he hissed at the friction. I brought up knees up and straddled him. Rocking against him slowly, I pulled my lips away from him. I look down at you, your checks are coloured a rosy hue, your midnight locks free from their usual bindings are splayed around your head, creating a dark halo. You are so angelic looking, so delicate and yet so incredibly lithe and powerful. He moved his hands and rested them against my hips, holding them in place.

_You came into my life sent from above; when I lost all hope you showed me love. _

"Don't start something that you're not willing to finish Kai," you warned, your voice husky, betraying you by telling me just how much you were affected._  
  
_

He opened his eyes, there was this hunger there. I was slightly taken aback. I could feel how much he desired me but to see it in his eyes; that was something totally different. I schooled my features to neutral and then deliberately rocked my hips against him; relishing in his gasp as I did so. I smiled wickedly when he looked up at me an intense fire burning in the dark depths; his eyes turning a deep crimson with his desire.

He stood up suddenly; I lost my balance and stumbled. He caught my waist, "Careful," he whispered against my ear. His breath stirring something in me, making me shiver. He half pulled and pushed me along the corridor, his lips pressed against mine. We stumbled through the open doorway; he rammed me against the door and reaching around me to lock it behind us. He unbuttoned my shirt and let it slide of my shoulders. He ravaged my lips and lifted me up, capturing me against the door and his body. My hands clawed his back through the material. He swung around and deposited me on the bed. He striped of his shirt and lowered himself on top of me. I could feel the heat radiating of him in waves, his distinctly masculine smell arousing me even more. 

He placed butterfly kiss across my jaw line, licked a trail down my neck. He kissed the spot just below my ear that made me shiver uncontrollably. I felt him smile against my skin. He licked that spot again before he moved on. My chest heaved with passion when he suckled the tender flesh on my collar bone. He marked me, made me his own. "Mine," you whispered fiercely.

You continued on your trail down my torso, unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them and my boxers down. I blushed when you turned your lust filled glance on to me. I looked down the length of my body and saw you nestled between my legs. I watched you reach out a tentative hand and I gasped at the skin to skin contact. You blew cool across the sensitive skin making me quake with need. You then surprised me when you stuck out your tongue and licked the length of me. My hips bucked uncontrollably and you had the nerve to giggle. 

I frowned but then all harmful thoughts were dispelled when you took me into your hot wet mouth. For once in my life I felt like I truly was on fire. Heat ravaged my body, leaving me shaking and I truly understood that fire was indeed my element. I was burning and the flames you ignited within me was consuming me.

"Oh Gods," I remembered calling to the night.

Then suddenly you took away that wonderful heat and slithered your way over my body. You kissed me then and I could taste my own essence upon your lips. 

I reached between us then and brushed against the front of your own pants. You gasped against my lips and I was glad that you were much as affected as I was. I flipped us over. I saw the surprise in your eyes. I kissed his lips one last time before I started my exploration of his body. I licked one nipple and smiled as I heard his startled meep.

"Oh Lord. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

I didn't answer the rhetorical question; just let it wash over me. I licked the other one and he shivered and I relished the feeling of control that that tiny movement gave me. I have power over him.

I swiftly undid his buttons and removed the offending articles from his body and when I caught sight of his naked body, I felt absolutely breathless.

"You are so beautiful," I murmured.

I licked the straining shaft, swirling my tongue around the tip. I lifted his hips in a silent plead for more. I gave it to him. I engulfed the length of hip, humming deep in my throat. 

"Christ almighty," he yelped. I continued to pleasure him, "Oh Gods, Kai – oh……………..I going to………..I need to…………" he pleaded with me.

I pulled away then and he whimpered at the loss. His hands shot up then and pulled me down to him and before I had a chance to blink let alone protest, he flipped us over again. He pulled open the bedside table drawer and whipped out from lotion. He squirted some on to his hands and slathered over my length. My breath hitched at the cold lotion and the feel of his hands. He leant forward and plundered my mouth, straddling my waist as he did so. He rocked his hips over mine. I could feel my tip nestled against his puckered entranced. I watched as he took a depth breath and impaled himself. His cry mingled with my groan. He stilled on top of me and I looked up in alarm.

"Ok?"

"Ok," he smiled down at me. He slowly rocked his hips and a groan was ripped from my lips. I put my hands around his waist, encouraging him to continue. He was so tight, his was closing around me.   
  


"Ahhhh," he groaned. He shifted slightly and began moaning louder. "Oh Gods………….feels so good…………" he spluttered almost incoherently. I met him with every thrust. He let out a whimper at every down thrust he made. He was mesmerising. He was so incredibly beautiful and he was on top of me. He was crying out from the pleasure we were creating. 

I reached between us and stroked his hardness. He yelped in surprise. He rocked harder, grinding into me. He moved faster and faster until with a shout he came, his essence spilling forth. His muscles clammed around me and I too let go. I could feel my own seed erupting. 

He stilled on top of me and slowly lifted himself up and away. I whimpered at the loss and he lowered himself back down, resting his head under my chin and throwing an arm and a leg over my body, pining me under him. He danced his calloused fingertips against my chest and sighed heavily.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share. No one in this whole world can ever compare. Last night the way you moved is still on my mind.  
  
_

I fell asleep with Tyson in my arms and a contented smile on my lips. I had never felt so safe as I did at that moment.

  
_What you mean to me you'll never know. Deep inside I need to show._

I woke up and you were still in my arms. I brushed a stray lock away from your face and watched you sleep.  My heart started to beat erratically, you were so beautiful and I loved you so much. I knew that I could never find the words to express myself but I hope that you knew. 

_I never knew I could feel each moment as if it were new. Every breath that I take, the love that we make, I only share it with you_

You stirred in my arms. And I smiled to myself as you opened one sleepy eye. 

"Good morning Kai,"

"Morning, sweet."

You pulled yourself up and brushed your lips lightly across mine. 

"I love you," you whispered.

My heart stopped. I couldn't believe it.

"I…………I love you too, sweet."

You mumbled something unintelligibly and sunk back to his previous position, your head rest on my chest, in the crook of my neck. I kissed the top of hyour shaggy mane and sighed.

I slept then, with an angel of my own in my arms.

~*~

Well did you like it? Was it too much? Was it crap? Should I just give up and stick to straight fluff????

A/N: I know that I change between third and first person all the time – I couldn't make up my mind – it is late, I'm tired – I'm going to bed! I hope it doesn't hinder the story too much though.

  
  


HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!!!!

Be safe

-BG  
 

  
A/N: the lyrics to Angel of Mine by Monica are below.
    
    When I first saw you I already knew
    
    There was something inside of you
    
    Something I thought that I would never find
    
    Angel of mine
    
    I look at you, lookin' at me
    
    Now I know why they say the best things are free
    
    I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine
    
    Angel of Mine
    
    How you changed my world you'll never know
    
    I'm different now, you helped me grow
    
    You came into my life sent from above
    
    When I lost all hope you showed me love
    
    I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time
    
    Angel of Mine
    
    Nothing means more to me than what we share
    
    No one in this whole world can ever compare
    
    Last night the way you moved is still on my mind
    
    Angel of Mine
    
    What you mean to me you'll never know
    
    Deep inside I need to show
    
    You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)
    
    When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showerd me love)
    
    I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)
    
    Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)
    
    I never knew I could feel each moment
    
    As if it were new,
    
    Every breath that I take, the love that we make
    
    I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)
    
    When I first saw you I already knew
    
    There was something inside of you
    
    Something I thought that I would never find
    
    Angel of Mine
    
    You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)
    
    When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)
    
    I'm shakin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)
    
    Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)
    
    How you changed my world you'll never know
    
    I'm different now, you helped me grow
    
    I look at you lookin' at me
    
    Now I know why they say the best things are free
    
    I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time
    
    Angel of Mine


End file.
